Mi forma de vivir
by Lola300
Summary: Dos hermanos se encuentran por primera vez después de diecisiete años, y convivirán por algún tiempo. Pero cada uno ocultará un secreto y sus convivencia no será nada fácil - YAOI INCESTO - Madara x Izuna (Uchihacest), MadaHashi, leve HashiIzu
1. La llegada del pasado

**Notas del fanfic:**

**Estos personajes les pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bueno, este es un nuevo fanfic. No sé cuantos capítulos sean, pero no serán muchos xP

Es la primera vez que escribo MadaHashi. No saben lo celosa que estuve por mi OTP MadaIzu escribiendo que Madara está enamorado de Hashirama. No odio a la pareja, pero soy celosa con mi OTP ):

Bueno, el fanfic se basa más que todo en los principios de los 90, ya que lo que recuerdo de esos años, es que había mucha intolerancia hacia la homosexualidad, a pesar que años antes la OMS aclaró que no es una enfermedad. Yo me baso de mi memoria, así que puede ser que se me escapen cosas xP

Para las fanfics que le gusta la pareja entre Madara y Hashirama, quisiera su opinión, porque yo así es que lo plasmo si em lo imagino como pareja xP

**Advertencia:** Lemon, Incesto

**Género:** Angustia, AU, Drama, Misterio, Romántico, Tragedia.

**Para mayores de 18+**

* * *

.

.

En la década de los ochentas y principios de los noventa, la sociedad vivían en un mundo donde aun tenían esas creencias de que la familia y el orden natural deben ser entre un hombre y una mujer y que eso está establecido como una ley de la vida, para la procreación y para convivir en la sociedad. Sin embargo, esa misma sociedad repudia, desprecia y rechaza todo lo que contradiga esa ley, como en el caso de un grupo que se escondían por varios años y ahora exigen su derecho de igualdad para convivir tranquilamente. Con banderas de varios colores, tomados de la mano, y besarse frente a esa comunidad, se caracterizaban la organización de lesbiana, gais, bisexuales y transexuales.

Una pareja con esas características, aun se escondían de esa sociedad por el miedo a ser rechazado en todo los sentidos. Estaban en un apartamento, sin muchos lujos, solo lo que se necesitaba. Una pareja que disfrutaban de un momento de disfrute de sus cuerpos. Un momento de intimidad que solo las paredes son testigos de los sonidos excitantes y lujuriosos.

Tratando de recuperar su respiración, sus pulmones pedían aun oxigeno y aire. Inhalaba y exhalaba tomando poco a poco ese átomo que necesitaba. Miró a la persona que estaba debajo de él, sintiendo el aliento rosando por su rostro, para luego morder su labio inferior y lamerlo. Dio un último suspiro separando su cuerpo con la de él y se recostó aun lado. Posó un brazo tapando sus ojos y relajando sus musculo por la actividad reciente. Por otro lado, su pareja se sentó en la cama, estirando sus brazos, para luego fijarse en el otro. Este sonrió y se acercó hasta sus labios para besarlo con suavidad.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Hashirama cerca del rostro de Madara.

—Un poco. —respondió sin quitar el brazo.

—Me iré a bañar y prepararé algo. —el de cabellos castaños se levantó dirigiéndose hasta el baño para ducharse. Cuando Madara escuchó esa frase, retiró su brazo y se levantó desviando la mirada.

—¿Va a preparar algo? No, por favor.

Recién bañado y vestido Hashirama se dirigió directamente a la cocina, tomó un libro de cocina que se encontraba en una pequeña biblioteca, la abrió y comenzó a ojearlo, viendo que podía preparar. Sonrió porque había receta que le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué haces, Hashirama? —comentó Madara llegando al comedor que conectaba con al cocina. Acababa de bañarse y miró con preocupación como su pareja tomó unas ollas encendiéndola en el artefacto.

—Algo que estaba en un libro que tenías aquí.

—Yo debería cocinar…

—No, no… Tú siempre cocinas. Ahora déjame consentirte.

_"No sé que empeño tiene en cocinar si ni siquiera sabe…" _Pensó el Uchiha con preocupación por su salud estomacal y poner en riesgo un daño en su sentido de gusto.

—Quiero aprender a cocinar como lo haces tú. Así cuando vivamos juntos oficialmente, no solo podrás cocinar tú, sino que yo también te haré la cena, almuerzo o desayuno.

—¿V-Vivir juntos?

—Si. —asintió el Senju cortando algunas ramas para luego fijar su mirada. —Madara, no pensaras que nuestra relación se basará siempre en que yo me quede una noche en tu departamento a pasar un rato agradable. Ya estoy grande para ese tipo de relaciones. No puedo vivir por siempre con mis hermanos.

—Es que… No sé… Vivir juntos es un poco complicado. ¿No es muy pronto? Deberíamos esperar.

—Tenemos diez años juntos ¿Qué más quieres que espere? —comentó con una mueca. —Madara, lo que tú tienes, es miedo a lo que digan las personas cuando te vean tomado de la mano conmigo. —el Uchiha sabía que tenía un poco de razón, pero sentía que no estaba preparado para enfrentar el mundo, y más saber que estadísticamente la sociedad aun no acepta a personas que vivan juntos como parejas si se tratara del mismo sexo. No era ilegal pero no aceptado socialmente era más fuerte. Se sentó en el comedor llevando su mano en su frente.

—¿Y ya Tobirama lo _sabe_?

—… Si, se lo dije ayer en la noche precisamente. Te dije que lo iba hacer. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Cuando logras confesarte, te sientes aliviado, liberado.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y qué te dijo?

.

.

_Llegando de su trabajo, un poco de cansancio, dejó su maleta en el mueble aun lado, y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para luego colocarse unas pantuflas. Se estiró y se retiró el chaleco, aflojándose un poco la corbata. Luego sintió un olor exquisito proveniente de la cocina. Se asomó y ojeó cada rincón hasta que una figura cerca de la estufa._

_—¿Hace cuanto llegaste del trabajo, Tobirama? —preguntó Hashirama viendo a su hermano haciendo la cena. Vio que aun vestía ropa de ejecutivo. Se dio cuenta que el menor llegó de la oficina y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la cocina para hacer la cena._

_—Hace unos quince minutos._

_—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te hubiese buscado en el trabajo._

_—Estaba con unos amigos. No te preocupes, hermano. —comentó el albino sin darle mucha importancia._

_—Tobirama… —se sentó en el comedor. —Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo serio._

_—Ahora no, Hashirama. Debo hacer la cena, porque tú concinas horrible. —Hashirama rió con un aura oscura depresiva, sabiendo que si era verdad que cocinaba muy mal. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas hirientes de su hermano. —Hablamos después._

_—Es que… Es algo muy serio. —las manos de Hashirama sudaban por los nervios y sus ojos se dilataban de solo pensar lo que estaba por decirle. Tobirama sabe que cuando su hermano mayor dice que es algo serio, en verdad lo es, a pesar que siempre piensa que es idiota. El menor suspiró dejando el cubierto aun lado de la estufa._

_—Está bien… ¿Quieres un poco de té que hice mientras conversamos? —el mayor asintió y Tobirama acercó la tetera y le sirvió. Tomó otra taza y comenzó servirse ese líquido saboreado. Se sentó junto a su hermano cruzando los brazos, esperando lo que él estaba por decir. —¿Qué pasa?_

_—No sé cómo te vayas a tomar lo que te diré, pero…_

_—Eso es depende de lo que trate el tema._

_—Hehe, cierto. —Acomodó su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás y respirando profundo. —Tobirama… Yo, pues… Quería que tú supieras algo de mi que pocas personas lo saben y no es fácil decírtelo ya que no sé cómo reaccionarías… —Tobirama comenzó a preocuparse, y más ver a su hermano en un estado de nerviosismo. Habían pasado varios segundos, y el silencio incomodaba a los dos… Hashirama tomó el valor y decidió decirle… —Soy gay…_

_ El albino sentía cierta incomodidad, pero la información no había llegado por completo a su cerebro._

_—¿Perdón?—se acomodó más en la silla y tomó un sorbo de té. —¿Gay? ¿Eso fue lo que escuché?_

_—Si… Es cuando una persona gusta del mismo sexo._

_—Hashirama, yo sé lo que es eso —miró a su hermano, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. —¿Te gustan los hombres? P-Pero, ¿Desde cuando?_

_—Desde que era adolescente… Mayormente mis compañeros veían pornografía heterosexual o lésbica, pero yo veía más que toda pornografía gay y cuando lo estaba viendo yo…_

_—Creo que no es necesario que me cuentes esas cosas, Hashirama. Sólo te pregunté la edad, no lo que hacía en ese entonces. —Tobirama se levantó yendo hasta la estufa, revisando la comida, pero su mente pensaba en lo que acaba de escuchar._

_—Lo siento…_

_—Eres gay… —apoyó sus manos en la cerámica de la cocina y sacudía su cabeza. —A-Ahora, ¿Qué hago?_

_—¿Eh? No entiendo…_

_ —Debo encargarme de nuestros hermanos yo sólo._

_—Tobirama, yo no estoy enfermo ni estoy discapacitado mentalmente._

_—No, pero la mayoría de las personas piensan que ustedes si lo están. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será la vida de Itama y Kawarama en la preparatoria si se enteran que su hermano mayor le gustan los hombres? ¿Sabes lo que los padres de sus compañeros reclamarán a la escuela porque dejan estudiar alumnos que tiene un hermano gay?_

_—Lo sé. No puedo decir a los cuatro vientos lo que soy en realidad…_

_._

_._

—Tu hermano estaba dando escusas. Solo es un maldito homofóbico.

—No, no creo, Madara… Él no le daba importancia a esos temas. Solo que tiene miedo que la sociedad rechace a nuestros hermanos por mi culpa. Además que, se enojó cuando yo le dije que tú eres mi pareja. —rió de solo acordarse de su reacción. —Aunque luego se le pasó y seguimos hablando otras cosas.

—¿Le contaste que soy tu pareja?

.

.

_—Solo quería contarte porque yo confío en ti y me importa poco lo que piensen los demás, pero yo necesito el apoyo de mi familia por lo menos._

_—Eres mi hermano mayor, Hashirama… Jamás podré rechazarte, aunque… —dio un suspiro. —Deja que pase el tiempo para poder aceptarlo… No es fácil lo que me acabas de confesar._

_—Está bien._

_—Solo pido que no le cuentes a Itama y a Kawarama. —el mayor asintió. Tobirama volvió acercarse a la estufa, dándole la espalda a su hermano, haciendo todas las expresiones decepcionantes, pero no quería herir a su hermano. Una duda carcomía en su pensamiento, aunque por otra parte no quería saberlo e imaginárselo. —¿H-Has estado con hombres?—tuvo el valor de hacerlo, pero sentía que no quería saber la respuesta._

_—S-Si… —afirmó el mayor desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas._

_—¿L-Lo conozco?_

_—E-Es… —Hashirama dio un fuerte suspiro… Se estaba preparando para la reacción d su hermano cuando escuchase el nombre. —Es Madara… Él es mi pareja actualmente…_

_._

_._

—Me arrojó un sartén en la cabeza. Lo arrojó tan fuerte que caí al suelo. Estaba tan enojado que me gritaba "¡¿Por qué ese idiota Uchiha?!" —el Uchiha al escuchar las palabras de su pareja, arqueó la ceja y dio una expresión desagradable, pero luego cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse.

—Me odia.

—Claro que no, Madara.

—Creo que quedo muy claro. No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Madara, yo sé que siempre estás a la defensiva con las personas que nos juzgan

—Que esperabas… Mi _padre_ me botó de la casa cuando se enteró que me gustan los penes. Y quiero hacer énfasis que me golpeó antes que lo hiciera. O te tengo que recordar la vez esa que el ministerio rechazó la propuesta a favor del matrimonio igualitario y vimos como muchas personas gritaron y celebraron llamándonos "enfermos". Además, las personas que entrevistaron sobre el tema por televisión, pues… No daban una opinión muy favorable para nosotros. ¿Crees que no debo estar a la defensiva?

Hashirama entendía a Madara a la perfección. Él sabía todo lo que sufrió en el pasado. Verlo a la defensiva de personas que los juzgan, era un estado normal para él. Volvió a dónde estaba la estufa, revolviendo la salsa que con tanto empeño hizo para su pareja.

—Madara, acércate para que pruebe mi salsa… —el nombre bufó y se levantó con pesadez acercándose hasta la cocina. Hashirama tomó un poco de su salsa con una cuchara y la acercó hasta la boca. Madara al saborearlo, su rostro dio un aspecto azul. —¿Cómo me quedó? —preguntó Hashirama emocionado.

_"¡Le colocó azúcar en vez de sal! ¡Qué sabor tan horrible!…" _pensó Madara al saborear esa salsa. Vio como los ojos de Hashirama brillaban al querer saber la respuesta de él. Así que, lo tragó rápidamente.

—Hashirama…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me quedó mal? — su sonrisa fue quitada y un aura oscura rodeó al Senju.

—Si… Digo, no… Bueno, no es lo que quería comentar… —El Uchiha llevó su mano hasta el hombro de su pareja —Ve a mi habitación y consígueme un papel que dice "Armonía"

—¿Para qué?

—Es un favor que te pido.

—De acuerdo… —Hashirama fue hasta la habitación. Por otro lado, Madara al ver que su pareja se dirigió al sitio, buscó por los gabinetes ingredientes para darle otro sabor a la comida.

—Debo arreglar esta salsa. Ni los perros de la calle se los comería.

—_¡Madara, no lo encuentro!_

—¡Busca! ¡Debe estar por aquí!

—¿A dónde estará? No sé porqué quiere ese document… —mientras revisaba las carpeta, una fotografía vieja cayó en el suelo. —¿Y esto? —lo recogió y vio a Madara como un niño, sosteniendo el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años. Revisó la parte de atrás que tenía una nota, aunque la escritura estaba mal escrita. Dedujo que lo escribiría un niño. —"¡Cumple con tu promesa! Atentamente: Izuna" —¿Promesa? ¿No es el hermano menor de Madara? —lo miró por algunos segundos y luego guardó la fotografía. La promesa; eso rodó por su cabeza por un momento. Se levantó del suelo sacudiendo un poco y salió de la habitación. —No lo encontré.

—No importa. —Madara llevaba la comida a la mesa. —Ven a cenar.

Los dos estando en la mesa, comiendo juntos, cerca del uno y del otro, disfrutando de la compañía, y que Hashirama tenía una sonrisa grande al saborear su comida.

—La salsa me quedó deliciosa.

—Claro que si. —sonrió. No quería decepcionar y bajarle la autoestima. —Quería comentarte algo… —Hashirama levantó su vista fijándose en Madara. —Hablé con uno de mis hermanos.

—¿En serio?... ¿Cuál de todos?

—Con Izuna.

—Es el menor de todos ustedes, ¿no? —comentó al recordar la fotografía.

—Así es. Me llamó ayer.

—Momento… ¿Cómo consiguió tu teléfono?

—No sé, solo puedo decir que me llamó… Acaba de graduarse en la universidad y por donde vive él con mi padre y mis hermanos, no hay mucho campo de trabajo allá.

—¿Entonces?

—El único trabajo que encontró está aquí en la capital. Así que… —se detuvo y apoyo sus brazos en la mesa. —Me pidió si podía quedarse en mi apartamento hasta que consiga dinero suficiente para comprarse uno.

—¡Oh, genial! Podrás ver a tu pequeño hermano. Siempre me hablabas de él más que de tus otros hermanos mayores.

—Si, es cierto… —bufó. —Pero…

—¿Qué pasa?

—La última vez que lo vi, fue la noche anterior que me fui de la casa. Él tenía ocho años, y cuando mi _padre_ me botó de la casa, él estaba en la escuela. No lo veo desde hace diecisiete años.

—Bueno, sé que ha pasado muchos años, pero no veo cuál es el problema. Te veo muy tenso por eso.

—Seguro mi _padre_ no volvió hablar de mí después de eso. Así que, él no sabe sobre mi _inclinación_… Sin embargo, estoy también seguro que lo crió como un intolerante en potencia como era él y mis hermanos.

—¿Crees eso?

—No lo creo, estoy seguro.

—Bueno… Yo creo que exageras. Me habías dicho que él era el único hermano con quién tú te llevabas bien.

—Si, pero recuerda que él era solo un niño y podía ser influenciado, moldeado fácilmente a la manera como quería mi _padre._

—Sigo diciendo que exageras. Estás actuando precipitadamente sin saber cuál es la mentalidad actual de tu hermano, solo porque se crió con el homofóbico de tu _padre_. Te aconsejo que le digas cómo es tu vida en realidad. Sé que tu hermano te apoyará.

—No le diré nada. —Hashirama terminó de comer. Madara lo notó, así que se levantó y tomó el plato de él y del Senju, dirigiéndose para lavarlo. —De hecho, cuando él esté instalado aquí, tú y yo no podemos estar como antes, Hashirama.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Ya no podrás quedarte en mi apartamento como antes.

—Madara, yo…

—Está decidido, Hashirama.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Nos esconderemos igual cuando éramos adolescentes?

—Si analizas la situación cuidadosamente, eso no ha cambiado mucho. Nos seguimos escondiendo con o sin la presencia de mi hermano. —dejó los platos para luego lavarlo. Se acercó hasta su pareja y colocó su mano en el hombro de él que aun estaba en la mesa. —No sé, podemos vernos en un hotel o una discoteca de ambiente. —El Senju no le estaba gustado lo que iba a ocurrir con su relación. —Tampoco te estoy diciendo que dejes de venir, solo que debemos limitarnos _hacer cosas _que hacen las parejas.

—De acuerdo… Si no tengo otra opción. Sé que quieres verlo de nuevo.

—Solo será temporal.

—¿Cuándo estará aquí?

—Esta noche.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —saludó un joven moreno saliendo del terminal de pasajeros. Tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la ciudad. —Por favor, ¿Puede llevarme a esta dirección? —le entregó un papel al chofer escrito con la dirección que se iba a dirigir.

—Claro.

Mientras que el chico se dirigía hacia su destino, su mente solo le daba imágenes de su infancia, recordando momentos en que una persona lo hacía feliz, lo distraía en momentos dolorosos, lo ayudaba en cosas que necesitaba, y más que nada, él siempre estaba ahí en las noches, cuidándolo de lo que le asustaba, mientras le contaba cuentos. Recuerdos así, hizo que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Volver a verlo después de diecisiete años… No sé cómo estará actualmente. Solo tengo una imagen de un chico adolescente y ésta fotografía…"_

Sacó una fotografía vieja y sonrió con melancolía...

_"Por fin sabré que ocurrió con él, y porqué se fue de la casa sin cumplirme la promesa..."_

Sus pensamientos lo distrajeron tanto, que no se dio cuenta cuando el chofer le avisó que había llegado a su destino.

—Aquí es.

—¿Está seguro? —miró con extrañez los apartamentos. No era lo que esperaba por el deterioro.

—Es la dirección que está escrito en el papel.

—Gracias. —salió del taxi, sacando sus maletas del maletero. Le entregó el dinero y el taxi salió de ahí. Su corazón palpitaba y sus manos sudaban. Por fin iba a encontrarse con su hermano después de muchos años. Dio un suspiro y decidió entrar al edificio.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

**—**¿Cuándo nos veremos? —comentó Hashirama afuera del apartamento. Madara se encontraba en la puerta, despidiendo a su pareja.

—Te dije que puedes venir cuando quieras, Hashirama. —Hashirama se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso. Cosa que avergonzó al Uchiha porque estaba afuera del apartamento. —Si, si, ya vete antes que nos vean.

—No te avergüences. Me causa gracia. —Madara lo miró por unos segundos y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Hashirama quedó pasmado en frente del apartamento con una gota cayendo en su cabeza.

_"¿Por qué siempre me trata así?..." _Pensó. El Senju dio un suspiro y se dirigió hasta el eso la puerta se abre y choca con un joven que traía dos maletas. En eso se abrió y su ropa cayó al suelo.

—¡Disculpa! —El joven se agachó y comenzó a recoger. Hashirama estaba avergonzado y comenzó ayudarlo.

—No se preocupe.

—A veces suelo ser un poco torpe y… —Hashirama lo miró por un rato. Le recordaba al alguien. —¿Nos conocemos?

—Creo que no. Es la primera vez que vengo a la capital. —terminando de recoger su ropa, se levantó y se inclinó para agradecerle. —Muchas gracias.

—No, que va. Discúlpame usted. —Hashirama sonreía por vergüenza. El joven decidió seguir su camino. Hashirama no pudo evitar verle su parte de atrás. Se sonrojó y sonrió.

_"Tiene un lindo trasero…" _Entró al asesor, botonando el piso que quería dirigirse y se cerró la puerta viendo la silueta de ese chico.

El chico se estaba fijando en el número del apartamento que buscaba, hasta que lo encontró.

—"Apartamento veintitrés" Este debe ser…

Madara tomaba una esponja llenándolo de jabón. Comenzó a fregar los platos y limpiar la cocina. Estaba preparando la casa para la llegada de su hermano. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía. No lo negaba, lo había extrañado desde que se fue de su primera casa y escucharlo por teléfono ayer, sintió que algo de él hubiese regresado…

.

.

_ Despertando en la mañana por el sonido del teléfono, y un poco malhumorado, tomó ese objeto que estaba al lado de su cama y contestó:_

_—Aló_

_—¿M-Madara?_

_—¿Quién habla?_

_—Soy yo… Izuna…_

_—¿I-Izuna?—se levantó de la cama y se sentó. Nunca esperó esta llamada._

_—¿Cómo estás?_

_—Bien… ¿Y tú, cómo estás?_

_—Bien…_

_—¿C-Cómo encontraste este número?_

_—Tengo mis contactos. —hubo un pequeño silencio en el teléfono. —Madara, te llamo porque quiero pedirte algo…_

_—Dime…_

_—¿Puedo alojarme en tu apartamento por un tiempo?_

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Acabo de graduarme de ingeniería en construcción y solo encontré trabajo en la capital. No tengo mucho dinero para pagar un alquiler, solo el pasaje._

_—¿Me llamas solo por eso?—preguntó No negó que se sintió mal al interpretar que su hermano solo lo buscaba por interés._

_—Por una parte… Creo que hay muchas cosas que hablar. Por fin pude hallarte. _

_—… Puedes venir a quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites._

_—Muchas gracias…_

_—Anota la dirección…_

_._

_._

Escuchó el timbre de su apartamento. Secó sus manos con un pañuelo, y se acercó hasta la puerta. Tomó la manilla, la giró y vio a esa persona que esperaba desde ayer, y desde hace varios años…

—Izuna…

—Hola, Madara…

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Hola de nuevo XD

¿Qué les pareció?

Fan MadaHashi, espero su respuesta a mi forma de ver la pareja /:

Pronto habrá MadaIzu. Todo será poco a poco :D

**Edades de los personajes: **

Madara (30), Hashirama (30), Tobirama (27), Izuna (25)


	2. Costumbres

Hola a todos :D

Bueno, es un poco de avance. Iba a ser más largo, pero necesito adelantar otros fanfics XD

Si ven algo mal redactado, me disculpan y luego lo acomodo. No sé pero siempre actualizo en la madrugada y me pasa eso siempre e_e

Disfrútenlo.

P.D: Muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya los responderé :D

* * *

Diecisiete años han pasado desde la última vez le vio su rostro; un tiempo que golpeó fuertemente a ambos y pasaron por diferentes dificultades que cada uno desconocen del otro. Su relación era tan distinta y muy especial, todo lo contrario a como ellos se llevaban con sus hermanos mayores. Cada uno de ellos se ocupaba de sus propias vidas y prácticamente se olvidaron que tenían dos hermanos pequeños que debían cuidar, sin embargo, su unión era tan fuerte que prácticamente desapercibía el afecto de sus hermanos mayores, y se sintieron como los únicos hijos de su padre biológico.

El destino tuvo que separarlos por la simple idea de que su padre de crianza estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con las inclinaciones sexuales del mayor, botándolo a las afuera de calle con solo trece años sin poder despedirse de su hermano pequeño, al que más ha estado unido. Pero ahí estaba, encontrándose de nuevo después de muchos años sin poder contactarse. Ese pequeño niño con quién mayormente pasó su infancia y el que más cuidaba estaba en frente de él, pero a diferencia ya este era un hombre de veinticinco años, no un niño al que necesitaba atención y cuidados, ya no.

Por varios segundos solo se miraban sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Era tal el asombro entre ellos que sus ojos no se desviaban para poder detallar cada contextura de su apariencia actual, aunque los dos expresaban seriedad en su rostro, sin embargo, en sus adentro, una ola de emociones revoloteaban sus adentros y solo querían sobresalir, expresarlo a toda fuerza, pero ninguno dio un paso adelante para que eso sucediera.

—Pasa. —dijo el mayor dando espacio para que entrara. Izuna asintió, pasó de la puerta quitándose los zapatos para no ensuciar el suelo. Caminó adentrándose más con las dos maletas en la mano. Miró y detalló cada parte del apartamento; no era tan grande como lo esperaba pero confortante, una pequeña sala donde había un televisor, al lado estaba el comedor que se conectaba con la cocina. Miró hacia el pasillo y notó cuatro puertas. —¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó el mayor al ver que su hermano sudaba.

—Un vaso de agua si no te molesta. —Madara asintió. Izuna caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el más grande, dejando sus maletas aun lado. El Uchiha mayor se acercó y le dio el vaso con agua fría. Se sentó junto a él mirándolo como su hermano tomaba con desesperación ese líquido vital para la vida.

—Parece que no habías bebido por varias horas. —Y así fue; Izuna solo tenía el dinero para el pasaje del avión y del taxi que había tomado. Tenía un pequeño ahorro pero no lo quiso gastar en una botella de agua. No era tacaño, solo que estaba en otra ciudad y tenía que ser precavido por cualquier cosa que ocurriese. Le entregó el vaso y este lo dejó en una mesa pequeña que había en frente de él, donde yacía un pequeño florero y un cenicero. Hubo un silencio de pocos segundos y se sentían un poco incomodo el ambiente, así que Izuna se atrevió hablar y tratar de obtener una conversación.

—¿No preguntarás cómo está papá y los demás? —inquirió el menor. Madara solo se limitó a mirarlo por otros segundos, pero decidió responder.

—¿Cómo están Itachi y Sasuke? —Izuna entendió que él no quería saber sobre su padre de crianza, pero tenía esa necesidad de saber qué ocurrió años atrás y porqué no se habló más de Madara en la casa.

—Están bien. Itachi trabaja en la comisaría y Sasuke estudia en la universidad licenciatura en derechos. —respondió. —Aunque Fugaku no es nuestro verdadero padre, al menos estuvo un tiempo contigo después que papá y mamá murieron.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso. No ahora. —Madara se levantó para ir a la cocina llevando consigo el vaso. Definitivamente no quería hablar sobre eso en esos momentos. —¿Quieres comer algo? Quedó un poco de la cena. —le preguntó mientras se iba hasta allá, pero su caminata fue detenida por la voz de su hermano.

—Madara… —Izuna lo llamó y se levantó del sofá. Madara volteó a verlo y miró como su hermano estaba un poco nervioso. Lo veía con la mirada desviada, y daba pasos de atrás hacia adelante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el mayor ya con curioso, el silencio que se presentó en el ambiente era algo ya desesperante. El menor decidió acercarse poco a poco y quedó a centímetros de él, sorpresivamente, Madara recibió un abrazo que no lo esperaba, uno de esos abrazos que le trajo recuerdo cuando llegaba de la escuela y el único que lo recibía era él con una gran sonrisa.

—Te… Te extrañé. —confesó al tener a su hermano mayor entre sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Eran años de sentirse sólo en esa casa después que él se fue sin avisarle. Sus otros hermanos lo ignoraban, y su tío solo estaba para cuestiones académicas en la escuela; los únicos con quién podía conversar era con sus primos Itachi y Sasuke, pero ellos estaban con sus vidas y a veces envidiaba a Sasuke porque aun su hermano mayor estaba junto a él. Ahora, después de diecisiete años, se volvió encontrar con él y ese gesto era poco de lo que en verdad quería darle. Madara estaba un poco confundido; ciertamente era mucho tiempo pero no creía que aun ese hermano tan cariñoso y expresivo estuviese ahí.

—Yo... —poco a poco fue acercando sus brazos enrollando el cuerpo de él con sus brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo, era tan fuerte tan fuerte como si todo el tiempo perdido se diera en esas acciones. —También... —dijo Madara y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Sus emociones estaban revueltas, como si no pudiera ordenarlas. El mayor sintió como el mentón de su hermano se movía rozando su ropa del hombro.

_"__Su olor…"_

Izuna olió con un poco discreción la camiseta de su hermano mayor, e imágenes en su cabeza aparecieron, recordando viejos tiempos cuando todo los días, de regreso a la escuela, quería que su hermano lo llevara en su espalda y daba excusas de que estaba cansado de caminar. Madara sabía que no era cierto pero quería complacerlo de todos modos. Izuna se enganchaba al cuello del mayor y siempre colocaba su mentón en el hombro de Madara oliendo su camisa.

_"__No ha cambiado..."_

Madara sonrió por el gesto. Luego fijó su mirada en el cabello de su hermano, algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

—Mira tu cabello… —tomó un mecho que estaba amarrando con una liga. —Ha crecido.

—Es que… —Izuna sonrió y se separó un poco de él mirando sus ojos. Tenía un motivo por el cuál se había dejado crecer su cabello. —Así me gusta.

—Te queda bien. —Madara le devolvió la sonrisa, algo que le agradó al menor. —Izuna, tendrás que disculparme pero, no me dio tiempo de arreglar la habitación donde te vas a instalar y vas a tener que dormir en el sofá. —dijo un poco apenado señalando el inmueble. —Solo por hoy.

—¿En el sofá?

—Lo siento.

—E-Está bien.

—Me ha tocado dormir varias veces ahí, pero no es tan incomodo como parece…

—¿Por qué dormirías en el sofá si tienes una cama? —preguntó el menor algo confuso ya que no entendía por qué lo hizo si tenía una cama.

—Se inundó mi habitación, una tubería se rompió. —mintió desviando la mirada. La verdad fue que en varias ocasiones Hashirama se quedaba a dormir en su departamento, pero terminaban discutiendo, por impulso Madara tomaba la almohada y una sábana para irse de la habitación y dormir lejos de él. Aunque a la media noche se daba cuenta que debería ser al revés porque era su cama.

—Okey… —respondió un poco extrañado.

—¿Quieres comer? —volvió a preguntarle. Izuna había pasado casi todo el día sin comer, y es algo que prefirió ocultarle a Madara pero responderle a la pregunta afirmativamente no lo iba a descubrir.

—Claro.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

El moreno abrió la puerta de su departamento, y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos antes de caminar hacía dentro. Este día ha sido un poco agotador para él; pensar que ya no se verá frecuentemente con Madara, le desanimaba un poco y todo culpa de su inseguridad. Bueno, no podía que tenía esta semana libre y quería pasar el mayor tiempo con él antes de regresar de guardia en el hospital.

—Ya regresé. —avisó su llegada con desanimo.

—Bienvenido. —dijo su hermano menor Tobirama acompañado de cierta persona muy conocida por Hashirama.

—Mito…

—Hola, Hashirama. —saludó una mujer de cabellos rojizos. Una amiga de la infancia que estudió hasta la preparatoria con él Estaba tomando té con Tobirama mientras esperaban la llegada

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermano? —preguntó el albino un poco irónico. —¿Es poco común que tu _novia_ te visite?

—Claro que no, ¿Verdad, Hashirama? —inquirió la mujer mirándolo con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, Mito. —dijo Hashirama quitándose la chaqueta. —Ya lo sabe todo.

—¿En serio lo sabe? —la mujer miró a Tobirama con vergüenza. —Lo siento mucho, Tobirama. Lo hice porque Hashirama me pidió el favor de hacerme pasar por su novia.

—Entiendo. —el albino tomó un sorbo de té, luego los miró por varios segundo y prosiguió a hablar. —Pero deberían seguir fingiendo, o mejor, que lo hagan realidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo digo por nuestros hermanos. Les jodería la vida si se enteran que su hermano mayor es gay. —concretó el menor.

Un silencio incomodo hubo en el ambiente, cosa que ya de por si Mito ya estaba avergonzada con el albino por la mentira, además que Hashirama lo miraba con enojo.

—Creo que debería irme. —Mito se levantó, y se despidió de Tobirama. Hashirama se levantó y dio una mirada molesta a su hermano.

—Te acompaño. —le abrió la puerta y se fue junto al ascensor. Los dos callaron por varios segundos mientras bajaban al primer piso. La conversación de Tobirama los puso tenso e incomodos, pero Mito quiso romperlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Hashirama.

—Está bien.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Ehm… De muchas formas. —rió al recordar el sartén que le arrojó en la cara cuando le dijo que su pareja actual es Madara. El ascensor se abrió, y Hashirama la acompañó hasta afuera para tomar un taxi. —¿Qué tal si te lo cuento mañana? ¿Te parece?

—Claro que si.

—También quería pedirte que me acompañaras para buscar información aprovechando que es fin de semana.

—De acuerdo. No tengo problema. —Mito levantó su mano para hacer señas a un taxi que se acercaba. —Nos vemos mañana. —subió al auto y miró como Hashirama que se despedía de ella. La mujer le sonrió y el taxi arrancó. El Senju sonrió y decidió entrar al edificio. Llegando a su departamento, Tobirama terminaba de cocinar y cortaba algunas

—Oye, eres bueno para que el ambiente esté incomodo. —comentó un poco hastiado Hashirama sentándose en la mesa. El albino solo se limitó a cortar.

—Hashirama, a pesar de que, ciertamente, nuestro país tolera más la homosexualidad en comparaciones a otros, la mayoría en Japón son conservadoras y la fertilidad aquí es muy importante por nuestra baja tasa de natalidad. Una pareja del mismo sexo es mal vista porque no pueden procrear entre ellos. —Tobirama arrojó las verduras en la asadera junto con la carne que se cocinaba, mientras revolvía la sopa de miso.

—Si, eso lo recuerdo desde la preparatoria; _La fertilidad era un requisito para generar población que cultivara las tierras y mantuviera la familia…_ Eso siempre lo decían en clases cuando hablábamos de la época feudal.

—Aun se mantiene en nuestra sociedad. Digamos que en cierta forma no estoy de acuerdo con ese rechazo total porque cada uno debería vivir con quién uno quiere, sin embargo, estamos aun esa sociedad y por lo tanto hay que vivir con eso. —el menor apagó la asadera y lo tapó. Se lavó las manos y decidió sentarse junto a su hermano. —Además, esas personas conservadoras que no apoyan la homosexualidad están en la escuela de Itama y de Kawarama, así es que mejor guardar tu secreto entre nosotros. Entiendo que quieres ser tu mismo ante la sociedad, pero eso incluiría arruinarles la vida a nuestros hermanos. Por lo menos espérate a que se independicen. —concretó. Hashirama le sonrió y tomo su mano.

—Tobirama, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—¿Sin el buen juicio de la casa? Pues, acabarías con todo. —Hashirama se le formó un aura depresiva a su al redero y dejó caer su cabeza. Tobirama rió un poco. —Bueno, no tan así, pero a veces piensas unas cosas que en serio hay que pensarlo más de dos veces antes de decirlo. —el mayor sin pensarlo dos veces se le fue encima para abrazarlo. —¡N-No te pongas empalagoso, Hashirama! —El menor trataba de zafarse de él con las manos pero este más se aferraba. —¡Ah, no jodas, Hashirama! —El mayor le soltó y le sonrió, cosa que alivió al menor, no el gustaban muchos esos gestos de él. —Llegaste muy tarde hoy. Me imagino que estabas con… Ese Uchiha.

—Por favor, Tobirama, no comiences.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser _ese_? ¿Por qué no otro? No me hubiese incomodado mucho tu secreto si no fuese porque eres pareja de él.

—Pues, si supieras lo que hacemos en las noches. —susurró el mayor pero llegaron a oídos de Tobirama y ante el comentario recibió en la cara un sartén que había sido arrojado fuertemente por su hermano menor.

—¡No lo quiero saber! —Tobirama estaba sonrojado de enojo y vergüenza por los comentarios indirectos de Hashirama. El mayor dejó caer su cabeza y le daba vueltas pero aun así seguía riéndose. Se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y se adentraron dos menores de edad al apartamento.

—Ya regresamos. —avisó el mayor de los dos jóvenes; eran los hermanos menores de los hermanos Senjus mayores: Kawarama e Itama Senju.

—Bienvenidos. Siéntense que vamos a cenar. —Tobirama decidió levantarse, pero Hashirama lo detuvo. Él notó el cansancio que tenía.

—No te levantes, yo serviré la comida. —Hashirama se dirigió hasta la estufa y trajo el arroz, las verduras cocidas con la carne y la sopa miso. Tomo un tazón y comenzó a servir el arroz mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos menores conversando.

—Que día…

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Tobirama.

—Es que Itama y yo vimos a dos hombres agarrados de la mano en la calle, ¿Y qué crees? ¡Se besaron!

—¿Ah si? —Hashirama había terminado de servir la comida pero aun estaba parado en frente de ellos, escuchando la opinión de sus pequeños hermanos sobre ese tema.

—A mi me dio asco. —el mayor sintió un golpe en el pecho. —No entiendo cómo pueden besarse dos hombres y tomarse de la mano.

—Se supone que debe ser un hombre y una mujer, ¿Por qué hay de _esos_ en la calle, _nii-san_? —la expresión de Hashirama tomó una seriedad de solo escuchar a sus pequeños hermanos expresarse así y por culpa de esa sociedad que le está inculcando algo erróneo. —¿_Nii-san_?

—Hashirama… —Tobirama llamó la atención de su hermano mayor. Sabía lo que le pasaba por la mente pero tenía que disimular sus molestias. El mayor reaccionó y comenzó a reírse con falsedad.

—Yo no tengo hambre, ya había comido con Madara, hehe. —cambió el tema y seguía riéndose. No quería escuchar más esos comentarios y menos por parte de sus hermanos.

—¿El amargado ese? —rieron los menores. Tobirama no evitó formase una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que graciosos. Mejor iré a descansar. —tomó su suéter y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó uno de sus hermanos menores.

—Coman. —Tobirama dejó los palillos y se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor. Vio la puerta medio abierta y decidió abrirla completamente, viendo su hermano sentado en su cama con la mirada cabizbaja. —Hashirama…

—Tienes razón, Tobirama, aun no es el momento para decirle la verdad. —levantó su rostro y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se notaba que no eran esas sonrisas sinceras. —Pero estaré bien.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches. —Tobirama cerró la puerta, Hashirama se dispuso a quitarse la ropa y dejarse solo en bóxer. Se recostó en la cama, y con solo las palabras de sus hermanos revoloteando en su cabeza, cerró poco a poco sus ojos hasta que quedó dormido.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

—El sofá está listo. Espero que sea cómodo para ti. —avisó el mayor de los hermanos Uchihas. Había traído algunas sábanas y una almohada para que sea un poco adecuado dormir ahí. —Traeré otra sábana. En la noche hace mucho frío y más en la sala.

—Gracias, Madara. —al retirarse el mayor a buscar el objeto mencionado, Izuna comenzó a quitarse el reloj y una cadena que llevaba en el cuello, se retiró la camisa y luego los pantalones quedando solo con el bóxer dejando su torso y abdomen a la vista de su hermano mayor que venía con la sábanas en la mano. Este por su parte quedó un poco sorprendido, se ve que su hermano cuida mucho de su cuerpo y parece ser que lleva mucho tiempo dedicándose a ello.

—Ahm… ¿Vas al gimnasio constantemente?

—Oh no, es muy costoso pagarlo. Hago ejercicios todas las mañanas y camino un rato. Es una rutina que tengo desde hace tiempo. —informó el menor colocándose una camisa más cómoda para dormir.

—Oh ya. Bueno, descansa porque te ves muy agotado después del viaje.

—Si, claro. Buenas noches, Madara.

Izuna tomó la sábana y cubrió su cuerpo recostándose en la almohada, el viaje lo había dejado agotado y cayó automáticamente en ese profundo sueño. Madara lo observó por un rato y sonrió. No es de los que expresan exageradamente sus sentimientos como lo hace Hashirama, pero tenía una gran felicidad que quería liberarlo. Volver a ver a su hermano después de tantos años le producía una alegría. Si no fuese porque aun no está confiado y que él estuviese cansado, lo despertaría enseguida solo para saber qué era de su vida y de qué manera ha cambiado, porque algo que quería saber era que si tenía ese mismo pensamiento que su _padre_ sobre la homosexualidad.

Creyó que era mejor indagar poco a poco en su forma de pensar mientras convivía con él sin levantar sospecha. Apagó las luces y se fue a dormir.

Al pasar ya las horas y que su reloj daba las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, una luz del pasillo comenzó a iluminar un poco por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Madara. Este poco a poco abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró el reloj, se levantó poco a poco masajeando sus ojos. Quitó las sabanas de su cuerpo levantándose para saber porqué las luces del pasillos estaban encendida y que se acordó que él las había apagado antes de dormir. Caminó hasta llegar a la sala y se sorprendió un poco al ver que su hermano hacía abdominales en el suelo con tanta energía y cómo su cuerpo sudaba a mares. El menor al verlo de repente parado se alarmó y se detuvo.

—Madara… —lo nombró Izuna un poco asustado por la apariencia matutina de su hermano, luego comenzó a reírse mas Madara no entendía lo que le causaba gracia. —Vas a espantar a alguien. — Madara seguía sin entender hasta que su hermano le señalo —Tu cabello. —se miró en el reflejo de una placa que colgaba de una pared y ante la vergüenza enseguida se lo acomodó con un poco de rubor desviando la mirada.

—Son casi las siete de la mañana, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas un sábado?

—Si, bueno, te dije que tenía rutinas. Ya estoy acostumbrado a despertarme a estas horas. —repitió Izuna la misma información sobre su persona, mientras aun seguía haciendo abdominales. —Espero que no te haya molestado. Traté de hacer lo menos ruidoso posible.

—No, solo que vi la luz encendida y quería ver qué estaba sucediendo. Iré a preparar el desayuno.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo hice. —Informó el Uchiha menor. Madara con la duda se acercó a la estufa —De hecho, te iba a despertar para que desayunaras conmigo pero te vi profundamente dormido que me dio un poco de pena despertarte. —el mayor tomó una cucharilla y probó la sopa de miso que estaba en una olla. —No soy tan bueno cocinando, espero que no esté tan mal con el sabor. —observó como Madara lo saboreaba, algo que lo dejó con ansiedad.

—Tiene un sabor extraño… —Izuna rió con vergüenza, cosa que le causó gracia al mayor. —Es broma… Está decente.

_"__Aunque no está bien preparado, tiene un buen sabor. ¿Por qué Hashirama por lo menos no cocina algo decente?..."_

—Es que mamá me enseñó un poco de cocina. Decía que el hombre no debería depender siempre de una mujer para cocinar ya que no sabíamos cuando nos tocará estar solos. —comentó viendo como su hermano se sirvió y se sentó en el comedor.

—Así es… Ella también me lo decía. —el mayor recordó a Mikoto con melancolía. Recordaba las veces que ella decía que a pesar que no era su verdadera madre, que lo quería como un hijo. Fue la única de esa familia que lo defendió y no lo trató mal cuando lo echaron a la calle, y se escuchaba como ella reclamaba a Fugaku por su acción.

—Ella te extrañaba y siempre preguntaba por ti. —Madara cerró sus ojos volviendo a recordar esos momentos, luego se fijó en su hermano notando que le sonreía. Este le devolvió el gesto sintiendo un alivio interno y prosiguió en comer.—¿Esta zona es segura para caminar?

—Creo que si. Hace un mes que me mudé y no conozco del todo cómo es por aquí, aunque no he oído que se quejen los vecinos. ¿Vas a trotar ahora mismo?

—Claro. —se levantó y acomodó su ropa. —¿Por qué no trotas conmigo?

—Yo voy al gimnasio tres o cuatro veces a la semana con… Un amigo. —le sonrió y se acordó las veces que iba al gimnasio con Hashirama. A veces era un problema porque él no disimulaba y sus ojos se le iban encima a mirarle el trasero cada vez que pasaba un tipo con ropa ajustaba.

—Oh, bueno… Nos vemos en un rato.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

Ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana y fueron a una cafetería para discutir con más comodidad. Era uno muy reconocido en la ciudad y favorito de muchos. Hashirama y Mito se sentaron en una mesa pequeña de las que se encontraba afuera, se acercó un mesonero y tomó sus pedidos. El lugar estaba en un buen sitio para conversar sin que autos con bocinas hicieran ruido, cosa que agradaba y atraía más personas.

—¿Por qué están tan interesado en aprender sobre eso? No me malinterpretes, Hashirama, pero nunca te vi interesado en la gastronomía. —dijo Mito viendo como su amigo miraba algunos folletos de cursos en gastronomía que había ido para buscar información. Ciertamente la mujer estaba enterada de lo mal que cocinaba el hombre y este no le importaba mucho la verdad, y le pareció poco creíble que se esté interesando de eso actualmente.

—Bueno, uno no sabe cuando llegue el momento para cocinar y poder sobrevivir. —la mujer rió un poco. Sabía que no era por eso cosa que ni el mismo Hashirama se creyó la escusa. —Está bien, es para cuando Madara y yo vivamos juntos. Debo aprender a cocinar, no quiero dejarle la carga a él solamente.

—¿Y-Ya pensaron en vivir juntos?

—Ayer toqué el tema pero no le convenció del todo. Tampoco es que se negó en su totalidad. —el mesonero se acercó con dos taza de café y algunos pastelillos. —Hice la cena anoche y la comida no me quedó del todo bien. Sé que Madara lo arregló y por eso el sabor estuvo mejor. —tomó un poco de café. —No me gusta mucho depender de él. Es por eso que tomaré este curso los fines de semana. —bufó desviando la mirada desviada.

—Yo creo que eres un hombre maravilloso. —la mujer le sonrió cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Hashirama.

—Gracias. Eres la única que me alaga, hehe. —dijo Hashirama con risa y vergüenza por el alago. Recordó las veces que Tobirama o Madara le arrojaban objetos por cosas impertinentes que decía.

—La próxima semana volvemos al hospital. ¿Te has divertido en estas vacaciones?

—Si, aunque esta semana no lo disfrutaré del todo. El hermano menor de Madara vivirá por un tiempo con él.

—Tengo entendido que él no tenía contactos con ninguno de su familia.

—Así es, pero fue el que más se llevó bien.

—Veo que no te agradó del todo.

—No es que me moleste, pero su hermano no sabe la verdadera _inclinación _de Madara.

—Oh, ya veo… Y no quiere que se entere, ¿No?

—Tiene miedo que sea como su _padre_ y lo rechace. Eso le dolería mucho. —indicó el Senju llevándose trozos de pastel a la boca. Una sonrisa se le formó. —Aunque tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es. ¿Será de carácter fuerte y amargado como Madara?

—No tengo la menor duda.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

—Ya regresé… —Izuna al regresar de hacer sus rutinas matutinas caminó por la sala y vio una nota que estaba en el comedor. Lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

_"__Fui al mercado…"_

—Que directo y sin dar tanta vueltas. No has cambiado mucho. —sonrió. —Iré a bañarme. —fue directo al baño, despojándose de su ropa y dejarla caer en el suelo. Controló la temperatura del agua y comenzó a ducharse. Al terminar esa rutina vio que la habitación que el ofreció Madara aun estaba desordenado. Suspiró con pesadez y fue a buscar su ropa en la maleta. —Aun la habitación está desordenada, me vestiré en la de Madara. —se dijo, yendo hasta allá con la ropa limpia que se disponía a utilizar.

Una persona se asomó por la puerta principal del apartamento, mirando alrededor si cierta persona estaba en su hogar. Al ver que no estaba se dispuso a entrar.

—Madara, ¿Estás? —preguntó el Senju. Madara le había entregado una copia de las llaves de su departamento y Hashirama podía disponer a entrar cuando quisiera. Se quitó lo zapatos y comenzó a recorrer el apartamento hasta que llegó a la cocina. Miró algunas ollas que estaban en la estufa, quitó la tapa y vio que era sopa miso, tomó una cucharilla y saboreó ese alimento, aunque quedó extrañado por su sabor. Era algo… Diferente. —La sazón… ¿Estás perdiendo sabor, mi querido Uchiha? —rió. Estaba seguro que con el curso que iba a tomar, este lo superaría. Dejó el cucharón en la mesa y prosiguió a explorar el apartamento para encontrar a su pareja. Notó que la habitación de Madara estaba encendida y se dirigió hasta allá.

_"__¡Ahí estás!..."_

Hashirama miró a esa persona de espalda con la toalla en la cintura. Le pareció un poco extraño, había algo diferente en él. Fue acercándose poco a poco con pasos suaves para no ser escuchado. Veía como ese hombre tomaba su cabello y lo secaba con otra toalla dejándolo luego en la cama.

_"__¿Te encogiste más?..."_

Se preguntó al verse detrás de él y notando que estaba más bajo que antes. El Senju con una sonrisa traviesa tomó cuidadosamente la toalla que estaba en la cintura del hombre.

—¡Aján! —de un solo tirón retiró la toalla dejando en shock por algunos segundos a Izuna.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se exaltó Izuna al ver que un extraño le despojó de su toalla sin su consentimiento y de un solo alón. Hashirama quedó confundido mirando de arriba abajo esa persona desnuda en frente de él.

—T-Tú no eres Madara…

—Que observador. —comentó Izuna con sarcasmo. Desvió su mirada al notar que una figura de una persona conocida estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hashirama?

—¡Madara! —volteó exaltado al ver a su pareja detrás de él con una expresión de molestia. —P-Pensé que él eras tú.

—Ya ves que no lo soy. ¿Puedes devolverme la toalla? —Hashirama con vergüenza le devolvió el objeto retirado, e Izuna se cubrió su parte inferior del cuerpo con un poco de enojo. —No sé cómo se llevan los amigos en la capital, pero estos juegos no son muy cómodos que digamos.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Si, algo corto y muy poco avance XD.

Por cierto, me baso en el rechazo homosexual de Japón que es un poco diferente a la occidental y los motivos no son por religión, es más por el problema de la procreación y de la familia "Común" (Mamá, papá, hijo), a pesar que la homosexualidad es más tolerante pero la sociedad japonesa son muy conservadores. Si, es un poco extraño e_e

**Edades de los personajes:**

Madara (30), Izuna (25), Hashirama (30), Mito (30), Tobirama (27), Kawarama (16), Itama (14)


	3. Orgullo

¡Hola!

Si, más o menos un año sin actualizar. Por eso no me quiero dedicar a los long fics D:

Bien, posiblemente tenga algunos errores, pero es normal, son las 4:00am y estoy medio dormida XD

Les sugiero que lean el capítulo anterior. No sé cuándo actualizaré, no doy fecha porque ya saben cómo soy, pero debo terminar el fic para este año.

Además que también me estoy dedicando a fanfics de otros anime, tanto clásicos como nuevos. Eso no quiere decir que dejare de escribir de Naruto (Uchihacest y HashiTobi), solo que también dedicaré mi tiempo a otros fandoms como _YuGiOh DuelMonster, Free!, SnK_, ETC... Estoy expandiendo mis escritos a otros XD. Así que, aviso por si me "siguen" para que no esperen siempre fanfics de Naruto.

Bien, aquí dejo este capítulo que está bien raro por cierto XD

Dedicado a mi imouto **Kurauro** porque andaba acosándome para que actualice desde hace un año XD

¡Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

.

.

Un "tic" en el ojo se formó en el rostro de Madara al ver tal escena incómoda y molesta para él. Al parecer, su pareja quería jugarle sucio, pero todo le salió mal para él; sin embargo eso no era excusa para sus acciones: el Senju sabía que era sensible cuando alguna persona estaba detrás de él, por lo tanto ese juego no iba a funcionar.

Frunció el ceño y con solo la mirada dirigida hacia él, estaba indicando que salieran enseguida de su habitación, cosa que captó en seguida Hashirama y con vergüenza llevó una mano hacia la cabeza, mientras que Izuna le dio la espalda. Cuando el Senju salió de ahí, Madara se dirigió a la cocina sin mirarle, dejando su chaqueta y colocarse un delantal de cocina, comenzando a sacar todo los alimentos que compró para hacer el almuerzo. Hashirama se sentó en la mesa y con remordimiento y ciertamente, un poco de miedo, ya por las reacciones inesperadas de su pareja, lo miraba de reojo mientras hacia sus quehaceres.

En eso se acercó Izuna con su ropa puesta y secándose el cabello con una toalla. Se sentó en la mesa, pero un poco alejado del Senju, sin mirarle. Hashirama se sentía como todos los rechazaba e ignoraban, y formando un aura depresiva.

—Lo siento por lo ocurrido. —dijo de repente, sintiendo vergüenza. Izuna lo miró por algunos segundos y bufó.

—No te preocupes. —indicó. Al pasar varios segundos sin que nadie dijera nada, Hashirama comenzó a sentirse incómodo, pero entonces se fijó y detalló las facciones de Izuna. Varios sucesos del día anterior comenzaron en aparecer en su cabeza.

—Un momento, yo te conozco… —señalo. —Eres el tipo del ascensor con quién tropecé ayer.

—Ah, cierto, eres el idiota de ayer. —con pedanía recalcó el joven Uchiha. Hashirama por otro lado sintió como una mirada se dirigía hacia él que provenía del lado de la cocina.

—Izuna, ¿Puedes buscarme un papel que dice "Armonía"? Está en mi habitación. —pidió Madara sin dejar de mirar a Hashirama.

—Está bien. —Izuna se levantó yéndose hacía la habitación. Madara por unos pocos segundos miró al Senju con apatía, pero siguió en lo suyo. Hashirama al ver que Izuna desapareció del lugar, se acercó donde estaba su pareja. Sonreía, así podría calmarlo un poco, aunque conociéndole bien, era muy difícil solo con ese gesto.

—Creí que eras tú. No pienses otras cosas, Madara. —se iba de un lado a otro para buscar la forma de tranquilizarlo. —Pero no negaré que tu hermano tiene un lindo trasero, además que su cuerpo no está nada mal.

—Pela las papas. —Madara sin mirarlo, prosiguió con lo suyo. Hashirama con un puchero tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a retirar la piel de la verdura.

—No estés celoso. —le sonrió. Comenzó a manosearlo por la espalda, dejando el cuchillo aún lado. Hashirama sabía que esos gestos le gustaban al Uchiha y que podría alegrarlo un poco.

—Compórtate. Mi hermano puede llegar en cualquier momento. —le dirigió una mirada perturbadora.

En la habitación, Izuna revisó algunos papeles provenientes de una gabetera, viendo algunas fotos de la universidad, hasta de su trabajo. Estaba feliz de volverlo a ver y más si ya era un gran profesional, un gran abogado; con su carácter, fácilmente podría convencer a un juez que su cliente era inocente.

— ¿"Armonía"? —se preguntó. No sabía de qué trataba ese documento. Al seguir revisando se encontró con cierto sobre. —Pero esto es… —miró con cierta curiosidad y un poco de asombro ciertas tarjetas.

Aun en la cocina, Hashirama aún trataba de calmar a su amante con gestos cariñosos, aunque realmente le costaba tranquilizarlo.

—Ya deja y termina con esas papas. —en eso escuchan unos pasos acercándose al sitio donde se encontraban. Hashirama en seguida dejó de molestar a Madara, y siguió pelando las papas.

—Madara… —el nombrado volteó. — ¿Tienes novia? —tanto el Uchiha mayor como el Senju se miraron entre sí muy sorprendidos por la pregunta. —Disculpa, pero no pude evitar espiar algunas tarjetas de _San Valentín _que tenías. —Madara no sabía qué responder. Eran las tarjetas que Hashirama le había dado.

—Se llama Mito. —improvisó Hashirama con el sudor cayendo aun lado de su rostro. Madara pestañó dos veces al ver a su pareja, estaba sorprendido por la respuesta que dio.

— ¿Mito? —le susurró. Este solo asintió con nerviosismo.

—Sus sentimientos están plasmados de una forma tan profunda. —Izuna miró por un rato la tarjeta, de alguna forma conmovió sus adentro.

—Eh… Sí, bueno, a mí me pareció un poco empalagoso. —respondió Madara sin interés alguno. Hashirama sintió un peso cayendo desde arriba. Fue un golpe bajo por parte de Madara. Un aura oscura rodeó al Senju, cosa que percató Madara y suspiró. —De igual forma… Lo tengo guardado para no herir sus sentimientos. —Hashirama por un momento sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas formas expresivas del Uchiha. Madara se dio la vuelta para seguir cocinando. —Falta la salsa de soja. —dijo para tratar de cambiar el tema.

—Iré a comprarlo. —Ofreció Hashirama.

—No, tú no.

— ¿Por qué?

—La otra vez te pedí un pollo y me trajiste un repollo. Eso es de idiotas.

—E-Eso fue porque no te escuché bien.

—Eres pésimo en la cocina.

—Parece que escucho a Tobirama. —susurró haciendo comparaciones indirectas, tratando de molestar a Madara, cosa que logró un poco viendo como él le dedicó una mirada no agradable. Sabía que no soportaba las comparaciones con su hermano. —Pero ya verás que cocinaré bien y mejor que tú.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¿No me crees? Ya verás. —los dos se dirigieron una mirada retadora, de esas que se dan cuando están a punto de comenzar una competencia. Izuna al ver tal escena, bufó dejando las tarjetas en la mesa.

—Mejor iré yo por la salsa.

—Por favor, Izuna. —el menor sacó la billetera, y se acercó hasta la puerta colocándose los zapatos y saliendo de ahí. Por otro lado, Madara al ver que su hermano ya no estaba a la vista de los dos, se dirigió hasta Hashirama, sentándose en una silla y tomando una de las tarjetas.

—Aun no me crees, ¿Verdad? —dijo el Senju, con el motivo de seguirlo molestando.

—No me interesa eso… Por ahora. Lo que me preocupa es lo de Mito.

—Le pediré que se haga pasar por tu novia, como lo hizo conmigo.

—No tenemos mucha confianza que digamos.

—Estoy seguro que me hará el favor.

El Uchiha pensó en la propuesta de su pareja, bufó y se levantó de la silla volviendo a sus quehaceres, considerando el plan, aun así siguió preparando un plato que solo él sabía hacerlo, pero más que nada, se lo dedicaría a su hermano; sin embargo, recordó cierto comentario del Senju sobre el arte de la cocina, lo que hizo que le provocara cierta curiosidad preguntar.

—Así que… ¿Cocinaras bien a partir de ahora?

—No solo eso, seré mejor que tú. —comentó con cierta ironía el mayor; sabía que su amante no aguantaría la competencia.

—Pagaría por verlo.

—Entonces prepara tu billetera.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

Izuna caminada por todo la tienda, mirando los precios de la comida que se le escapaba de los bolsillos. Sintió como una especie de presión al ver su billetera prácticamente vacía, solo con algunos yenes que alcanza para comprar un par de productos.

—Salsa de soja. —tomó uno de los productos que buscaba y miró el precio. —Llevaré dos por precaución. —Sabía que con esto, estaría en cero su cuenta de banco bufó y siguió caminando, viendo productos que no podía comprar aunque quisiera. De repente un recuerdo invadió su mente, esa tarjeta de _San Valentín_, o una de las tantas que consiguió.

"_Así que tienes novia…" _pensó. En cierta forma, no sabía lo que pensaba sobre eso, porque hasta notó que su hermano cambió el tema enseguida. De todas, en cierto grado está feliz por él… O eso creía él.

Sin fijarse en su camino, distraído por sus pensamientos, tropezó con un albino de ojos rojos que llevaba algunos alimentos en su carro de mercado.

—Disculpa.

—Ten más cuidado, ¿no tienes ojos por dónde ver?

—Ya te pedí disculpas. —el albino solo lo miró de reojo y siguió su camino.

—Si yo fuese tú, iría al médico para que me revisara la vista.

Izuna por otro lado bufó y prosiguió a dirigirse a la fila para pagar, aunque tenía esa punzada por lo que había ocurrido con ese tipo.

"_¿Todos en la capital son idiotas?"_

Salió del supermercado y yendo directamente hacia el apartamento… caminando, ya que no tenía para pagar un taxi. Cuando llegó, estando muy cansado, se quitó los zapatos, y dejó el suéter en el guindado que se encontraba por la puerta.

—Volví… —se quedó paralizado, una gota en la sien comenzó a caer al ver tal escena de su hermano con su amigo. — ¿Q-Qué hacen? —preguntó dejando la compra en la mesa. Vio como Madara y Hashirama estaban jugando con una consola de video juego; los dos parecían concentrados y el sudor corría por las mejillas.

—Ganándole. —respondió el Uchiha.

—Ya quisieras. Vas perdiendo.

"_¿No están muy mayores para jugar en consolas?"_

Se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala viendo como jugaban; a pesar de que el par estaban presionados por el juego, se veían que lo disfrutaban; muchas veces Izuna se preguntaba por qué las personas disfrutaban perder el tiempo en esos aparatos; nunca tuvo tiempo para esas actividades y sinceramente lo veía infantil.

—Prepara tu billetera, Hashirama. —dijo seguro Madara. En eso, el televisor se apagó, dejando el juego a la mitad. Madara maldijo en sus adentro por lo ocurrido, mientras Hashirama suspiró por el alivio, ya estaba a punto de perder.

—Es un apagón.

—Otra vez. —Madara se levantó del suelo yendo hacia la puerta y colocándose los zapatos. —Está ocurriendo con frecuencia. Iré a reclamarle al dueño del edificio. —el mayor de los Uchiha salió de su apartamento dejando al menor y a su pareja solos. Hubo un silencio por rato mientras que los dos se miraban, cosa que incomodaba ya que ninguno sabía que decir, y tampoco se conocía, además que la forma en que se vieron los dos por primera vez, fue algo vergonzoso. Para romperse esa tensión, Izuna comenzó a hablar:

— ¿Acostumbran a competir?

—Sí, un poco. —respondió el Senju. Otro silencio fatigoso. Para Izuna, intercambiar palabras con Hashirama era algo incómodo, sobre todo por lo ocurrido en la habitación de Madara. —Soy Senju Hashirama. —dijo sin más el mayor. Izuna se sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo?

—Madara no nos presentó. —Hashirama se levantó del suelo y se acercó hasta Izuna. Extendió su mano en presentación. Izuna lo miró por pocos segundo, cerró sus ojos, y tomó su mano.

—Uchiha Izuna.

—Bien. Ya que formalmente nos conocemos, ahora puedes dejar esa tensión que tienes hacía mí. —Izuna no sabía que su inquietes se veía a simple vista. —Vamos, pregúntame lo que sea.

Había una duda que tenía sobre una información reciente que acababan de recibir. Se sentía algo inquietante de saber más sobre eso. Tomó un largo respiró y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo es la novia de Madara?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hashirama; la mentira fue improvisada, y la verdad no sabía qué responder. Lo pensó un rato, y tuvo la mejor imagen y descripción de Mito, ya que por años la conocía como su amiga y colega de trabajo.

—Es muy hermosa. Tiene una personalidad fresca y te llenas de confianza para contarle lo que sea. Es muy amable y cariñosa. Cualquier hombre estaría feliz de ser su pareja.

—Oye… Como me la describes, diría que tú eres el novio.

— ¿Eh?... Claro que no. Somos amigos desde que éramos niños. —Hashirama sonrió. Izuna al escucharlo, sintió una extraña sensación.

—Y… ¿Madara es feliz con ella?

—Lo es. —una respuesta segura se dio con rapidez, sonriendo con cierta satisfacción; en eso, Hashirama se dio cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo consigo mismo al responder eso, porque solo trataba de esconder la relación falsa que se creó hace unos minutos, pero parecía que lo hubiese respondido para sí mismo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Izuna al ver cómo Hashirama quedó pensativo por un momento.

En eso se abrió la puerta y era Madara entrando, pero vio algo extrañado a su _amante_ y a su hermano juntos. Miró Hashirama con desconfianza cosa que el Senju le hizo seña para que no pensara mal.

—Es un fusible. Van a cambiarlo, pero estaremos toda la tarde sin electricidad. —informó el problema con la electricidad.

— ¿Y la comida?

—Comeremos en la calle. La cocina funciona con electricidad, y sin ella y no podemos hacer la comida.

—Y-Yo no tengo mucha hambre. Así que pueden ir ustedes dos. —comentó el menor. Recordó que ya no tenía dinero como para pagar su propio consumo, aunque no iba a decir nada.

—Oh, vamos, Izuna. Entre los tres podemos pagar el almuerzo. —dijo acomodándose la vestimenta.

—En serio, no tengo mucha hambre. Además, quiero dormir un rato. —Se levantó de la silla y estaba yendo a su habitación.

—Espera un segundo, Izuna. —el nombrado se detuvo. —Hashirama, ¿Puedes esperarnos afuera? —extrañado, Hashirama, hizo caso y cerró la puerta. Al saber que él no estaba, prosiguió. Sospechaba de algo. —No tienes dinero. ¿Es eso? —el menor de los Uchihas se sorprendió. Su hermano dedujo tan fácilmente su situación, pero no dejaría que su hermano se enterara de eso.

—No es eso, Madara.

—No soy idiota. —se acercó más a él. —Yo no te estoy cobrando por lo que consumes aquí, Izuna. —cruzó los brazos. —Entiendo tu situación. Me imagino que hiciste un gran esfuerzo para obtener el dinero del pasaje y estar en la capital. Nuestro padre de crianza no era muy fácil de tratar, y nuestros hermanos se regían por lo que él decía. Así que, tengo una idea por lo que pasaste. —tomó uno de sus hombros en señal de apoyo. —Además que, a pesar que ya eres un adulto, siento esa necesidad de ayudarte económicamente, o por lo menos hasta que te independices.

—No es tu deber.

—Lo sé, pero siento esa necesidad por haberte dejado sólo por muchos años. —le sonrió. Este por otro lado desvió su mirada. En eso el estómago de Izuna comienza a escucharse sonidos, cosa que lo avergonzó y Madara rió. —Sé que tienes hambre, escucho los grujidos de tu estómago.

—Vámonos. Tengo dinero. —quitó la mano de Madara de su hombro y fue hasta la puerta para colocarse los zapatos. El mayor se sorprendió al principio pero luego dio una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

El incidente en el edificio con respecto a la electricidad, obligaron a estos tres comer en la calle, y que mejor en ir al restaurante favorito de Hashirama donde comería carne asada con sake. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventanilla y en eso una mesonera se acercó a tomar nota de los pedidos. La chica saludó a Hashirama ya que prácticamente él es un cliente fijo y ya estaba predeterminado su pedido, pero no había visto a Madara y a Izuna, así que sacó su libreta de anotaciones; el mayor de los Uchiha anticipó esto y enseguida sugirió el mismo pedido que Hashirama.

Al colocar la parrillera con la carne cruda, y unas cuantas botellas de sakes en la mesa. Hashirama colocó algunos de los trozos de carne en la asadera mientras bebía. Madara por otro lado, discutía con él sobre el consumo excesivo de ese licor de arroz.

—Esta carne asada es tan delicioso y con este sake, le da un toque más sabroso.

—Escusas para seguir bebiendo. —Vio cómo su _amante_ terminó la primera botella e inmediatamente iba por la segunda. —No bebas tanto. —aconsejó Madara sirviéndose un poco de carne en un plato. Por otro lado, Izuna solo miraba el plato que estaba en frente suyo, vacío, no se había servido ni un gramo.

"_No quería venir. No tengo dinero para pagar mi propio plato y no quiero pasar vergüenza con mi hermano y su amigo..."_ suspiró _"Debí quedarme…"_

—Come un poco, Izuna. —dijo Madara al ver que su hermano no probada ni un solo bocado.

—Además, el sake de este sitio es muy delicioso. —agregó Hashirama tomando un sorbo de ese licor.

—Iré a baño. Con permiso. —se levantó de la mesa yéndose al sitio nombrado. Madara vio cómo se retiraba bufó, sirviéndose sake. Había ya pasado más de quince minutos, y ninguna señal del menor.

—Ha tardado mucho.

—Iré a ver que le sucedió. —Madara se levantó de la mesa y fue directo hasta el baño, donde encontró a Izuna cerca del lavamanos con la cabeza agachada. —Izuna…

— ¡Dime! —respondió con rapidez ya que se asustó por la presencia repentina de su hermano en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados.

—Hay que pagar la cuenta. —informó el mayor. El menor desvió la mirada. — ¿Ocurre algo?

—Ahm, no, nada… Vamos. —saliendo del baño, Madara se dio cuenta que su hermano había dejado su billetera en el lavamanos.

—Olvidas tu billetera. —Madara había tomado el objeto, y sintió el vacío de la billetera. La abrió y efectivamente, y como lo venía sospechando, no tenía dinero. —Ya veo, por eso no comiste. —Izuna no había dicho nada, solo lo miró con vergüenza. Apretó sus manos. —Dime, ¿Cómo ibas a pagar? —solo hubo silencio por parte del menor. Madara al ver que no recibió ninguna respuesta, continuó. —Yo pagaré por ti.

— ¡No! Si tengo que lavar los platos, lo haré, pero no quiero que pagues mis cuentas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, aunque ya lo había entendido todo, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de la forma de ser de Izuna. —Ya veo cómo te crió Fugaku.

—Papá no tiene nada que ver.

—Actúas como él.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Estoy viendo la viva imagen de él.

—Pues al menos él estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo. Es al que me he podido refugiar durante todo estos añ... —Izuna desvió su mirada y se mordió los labios para acallar sus palabras, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, Madara había escuchado y entendido todo el ahogue de él.

— ¿Me acusas de algo?

—Olvida lo que dije. —hubo un gran silencio por varios segundo. Madara con el ceño fruncido, trató de controlarse y cerró sus ojos; sacó su billetera y colocó algunos yenes encima del lavamanos.

—Tómalo como un préstamo, y cuando puedas me lo pagas, ¿te parece? Ni Hashirama ni yo te esperaremos a que termines de lavar todo los platos solo por tu orgullo. —se va hasta la puerta. —Vamos. —Izuna vio el dinero y dudó en tomarlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, así que decidió llevárselo.

Hashirama vio como los hermanos se acercaban, aunque no tenían buena cara.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Besándonos. —dijo sin ningún pudor.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Hashirama se escandalizó. Por otro lado, Izuna se enrojeció un poco por el comentario tan osado y poco normal de su hermano.

— No seas idiota. —comentó el Uchiha mayor sin ninguna importancia.

—Ese comentario fue muy incómodo y… Raro. Mira, avergonzaste a tu hermano.

—Siéntate. —ordenó Madara a Izuna. Este lo miró un poco enojado, pero decidió hacerle caso. —Hashirama, te comiste toda la carne.

—Si no lo hacía, la carne se iba a quemar por el tiempo que tardaron.

—Lo siento. Pediré otra orden para Izuna.

—No tengo hambre.

—No has comido nada. —hubo un silencio; Madara e Izuna se dieron unas miradas intensas, como si al tener ese contacto, alguien iba a resultar ganador en sus decisiones. Por otro lado, Hashirama se sentía -aparte excluido sobre el desconocimiento del problema que había- incómodo por el silencio y esas miradas que se daban entre esos hermanos.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

—De nada. —Madara cortó y se dirigió a Hashirama. —Paguemos la cuenta. Izuna no paga porque no comió nada.

Al salir del restaurante, Izuna se adelantó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el estacionamiento, yéndose al carro. Madara trataba de no prestarle atención a sus acciones, pero le era imposible, así que bufó y comenzó a buscar un objeto en su chaqueta.

—Dime, ¿Cuándo volverás al hospital? —le preguntó a Hashirama que estaba aún lado de él, tratando de desviar un poco sus pensamientos. Madara revisaba los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando su apreciada adicción.

"_Se me acabaron los cigarrillos…"_

—Mis vacaciones terminan la próxima semana. Estaré de guardia muy seguido. Además, tengo muchas pacientes por atender. —Hashirama al darse cuenta de lo que hacía Madara, suspiró y reclamó. — ¿Buscas cigarrillos, eh? Madara, te he dicho que fumar no es bueno para la salud.

—Y yo te he dicho que no me jodas con eso, que no estoy para tus charlas. —sacudió su chaqueta y divisó un sitio donde podría obtenerlo. —Compraré otros.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Nada. —siguieron caminando. Hashirama sentía mucha tensión en Madara, así que trató de cambiar el tema.

— ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?

—No sé. Déjame si encuentro tiempo y el sitio.

— ¿Sabes? No ahorraríamos muchas molestias si… —el Uchiha interrumpió enseguida.

—No le diré.

—Bien. Tú sabrás. —Hashirama desvió su mirada en protesta. Luego, se lo tragó para si luego pedirle un favor. — ¿Puedes llevarme a mi apartamento?

— ¿Cuándo llevarás tu carro al mecánico?

—Tengo muchas deudas.

— ¿Sabes? no me extrañaría que hayas chocado por estar viendo culos en las calles.

—Ah, claro que no.

Madara fue a comprar cigarrillo e irse al sitio exclusivo para fumadores. Hashirama decidió esperarlo en el carro junto a Izuna que estaba en la parte del copiloto. Hashirama quería saber lo que ocurrió con ellos en el baño.

— ¿Hablaron de algo en el baño?

— ¿Por qué?

—Cuando Madara fuma, es porque algo le aturdió.

Así, Madara había terminado de fumar, para luego ir hasta su auto donde había un profundo silencio entre los tres, cosa que aún más incomodaba a Hashirama.

En todo el camino, Madara e Izuna no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra; Madara estaba enojado por la actitud infantil de su hermano, e Izuna por sentir que su hermano lo trataba con lastima, cosa que le molestaba, mientras que Hashirama no dijo nada para no empeorar la situación. Dejaron a Hashirama en su apartamento, y se fueron los dos al suyo.

Al llegar, se quitaron los zapatos para poder entrar y dejaron sus suéteres en la guindalera. Madara se fue directo al sillón, mientras que Izuna iba a pasos lentos; comenzó a sentirse mareando, y se sostuvo de una de las sillas que estaban en el comedor de la sala. El mayor vio como Izuna palidecía, y comenzó acercarse a él. En eso, el menor cayó de rodilla, comenzó a sudar; tenía una baja de azúcar.

— ¡Izuna!

—Estoy bien. —dijo, tratando de convencer a su hermano de su _estado_ físico.

— ¿Cómo que estás bien? No has comido nada. —Madara lo llevó hasta el sillón. Izuna solo tenía la comida del desayuno en su estómago, o lo poco que digirió su cuerpo, además que siguió con su rutina de ejercicios. Al no haber ingerido nada por varias horas, y haber perdido glucosa, era normal que haya sufrido una baja. Madara fue hasta la cocina y en seguida colocó azúcar en un vaso con agua. —Mira lo que resulta tu obstinación. —se acercó hasta él y se lo entregó, sentándose aún lado. Vio cómo su hermano se tomó toda el agua. — ¿Mucho mejor? —Izuna asintió, dejando el vaso en una mesa pequeña. —Izuna… —Llamó su atención al ver que ya su estado estaba mejorando y su rostro tomaba un poco de color. — ¿Por qué actúas así? —el menor solo callaba, no decía nada. Madara suspiró, no era el momento para discutir sobre eso. —Quería hablar sobre el tema del que hablamos en el baño del restaurante. Lo de Fugaku.

—Te dije que olvidarás.

—Sé que lo dijiste como un reproche porque no estuve contigo durante estos años y nunca te expliqué mi motivo.

—Lo dije sin pensarlo. Perdóname.

—Te lo contaré. —el menor se sorprendió. —Pero, no ahora. No estoy preparado para decírtelo y no sé cómo te lo tomarás después. —los dos hermanos se miraron por un tiempo. — ¿Me darás tiempo?

—Está bien. Si es lo que quieres. —Madara sonrió. Se levantó y respiró profundo.

— ¿Quieres comer? Ya hay electricidad. Puedo prepárate algo, y no necesitaras pagármelo.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Gracias porque aún siguen el fanfic medio abandonado! XD

Si, Hashirama es idiota, Izuna actúa demasiado pendej* y Madara pues, ya ni sé XD. De hecho, creo que hice bastante OoC; es que he perdido practica con ellos, además lo que me inspiraba era el manga, y ni siquiera un flashback MadaIzu Kishimoto me dio ¬¬.

Bueno, nos veremos en otro momento. Pronto actualizaré los otros fanfics, y publicaré otros Uchihacest y HashiTobi XD

Bye~

**Edades de los personajes:**

Hashirama (30), Madara (30), Tobirama (27), Izuna (25)


	4. Labores

¡Ajam!

Si, nuevo record ¡Actualicé mucho antes de lo usual! Jaja, me sorprendo yo misma. De hecho, hace una semana que comencé a escribirlo, y pensaba publicarlo ese mismo día, pero como siempre, tenía weba y soy lenta.

Con respecto al capítulo: Alguito de avance y verán nuevos personajes. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, pero ando lenta con la trama. ¡Eh! Prometo que para el próximo capítulo habrá mucho avance :3

Seré sincera, publicaré capítulos más cortos que esto, así actualizaré constantemente.

Quisiera informales que ando apagada un poco con el fandom de Naruto (Puto Kishi que no me dio MadaIzu ): ) Jaja ok no, es solo que ya no es lo mismo que antes, y mi fangirleo con el Uchihacest anda _dormido_ ¡Necesito estimulación! Jaja.

Además, como les mencioné con anterioridad, estoy en otros fandoms y escribiendo de ello, aunque sé que no habrá muchos lectores que los seguirán porque uno de los fandom es de un anime viejo, y solo lo escribo por una amiga del facebook (Ok, también porque me gusta mucho escribir de ello jaja), ehhh también anime nuevos :3 Aunque no sé cuándo publicarlo... Ok, eso no viene al caso. El punto es que por eso, no siempre voy a escribir Uchihacest/Senjucest, pero no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir publicando fanfics de ello.

Mmm que más... ¡Gracias por los reviews!

Encontrarán alguna que otra cosa mal redactada XD Siempre sucede esto LOL.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

La semana de iniciación laboral ha comenzado; para muchos, las vacaciones de verano han finalizado con éxito, mientras que otros se completaron no con buenos resultados. Un hombre recostado aun en la cama, arropado de pies a cabeza, comenzó abrir los ojos poco a poco, quitándose las sabanas de su cabeza. Se fijó por la ventana de su habitación, que estaba a punto de amanecer. Su reloj biológico le avisaba que era alrededor de las siete de la mañana; al notar en el despertador, ya marcaban las seis y cincuenta cinco. Bostezó levantándose de inmediato y quitando las sabanas por completo, estirándose un poco y colocándose las pantuflas y yéndose despacio hasta la puerta de su habitación. Siguió bostezando por todo el pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta del baño. Antes de entrar ahí, decidió primero ver cómo está su hermano, que aún dormía en el sillón de la sala; comenzó a fijarse que no había señales de su hermano.

— ¿Izuna?

Entró a la cocina y comenzó a revisar algunas ollas. En eso vio una nota en la repisa, la tomó y comenzó a leerlo:

"_Madara, dejo el desayuno listo. Disculpa por no comer contigo pero como seré el nuevo en mi trabajo, debo estar allá temprano…"_

Sonrió. Nuevamente se dirigió al baño para asearse. Ciertamente, la convivencia con su hermano menor ha sido buena, pero sin embargo, aún no han entablado una relación normal, de más confianza y un poco más libre de presión entre ellos, sobretodo porque hay temas pendientes que hay que discutirlo, pero aún no era el momento, no para él.

.

.

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Tobirama, préstame tu carro! ¡No seas malo! —rogó el mayor de los hermanos Senju mientras su siguiente hermano preparaba la comida. —No acepto un "No" como respuesta.

—No. —Ignoró a su hermano mayor y tomó los recipientes de comida para dárselos a sus hermanos menores. —Tomen sus almuerzos. —Kawarama e Itama lo tomaron. Luego Tobirama volvió a mirar a Hashirama, como si esperara una respuesta de él. —Ya deberías irte.

— ¡Tobirama!

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —el mayor dio un paso hacia atrás de manera defensiva, y una gota en la sien comenzó a caer.

— ¡P-Por favor! —el mayor colocó sus manos en los hombros del albino apoyándose, y también rogándole aún más. Los hermanos menores veían con vergüenza la escena. A veces le daba pena como el hermano mayor se doblegaba tanto. Tobirama lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró.

—Bien… —sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, entregándosele en las manos. —Te lo presto con la condición de llevar a Itama y Kawarama al colegio.

— ¡De acuerdo!

— ¿_Nii-san_ nos llevará? Pero él conduce horrible. Por eso chocó su carro. —comentó Kawarama en espera a su muerte imaginaria.

—Gracias, hermanos por el apoyo_. _—dijo Hashirama con decepción hacia la falta de apoyo en su casa.

—Pórtense bien. —Dijo el albino al ver como sus hermanos menores salían del apartamento un poco preocupación; luego dirigió una mirada fulminante y amenazante a Hashirama, cosa que este se palideció. —Si chocas mi carro, haré que lo pagues no solo con el dinero, sino con tu vida.

Llegando hasta el estacionamiento abrió la maletera colocando sus pertenencias de trabajo. Luego se acercó hasta el volante encendiendo el carro.

—Maneja bien, hermano. No queremos morir tan jóvenes. —El mayor trató de controlarse pero en parte tenían razón.

—No los voy a matar, hermanitos.

Dejando a sus hermanos en la escuela, se dirigió hasta la clínica, estacionando el carro. Suspiró y comenzó a colocarse la bata y el carnet de identificación. Su especialidad era la gineobstetricia y estaba haciendo una especialidad en pediatría. Amaba a los niños, y ciertamente deseaba ser padre, pero con su condición veía esa meta muy lejana. Además, si en tal caso pudiese adoptar a un niño en un país donde los homosexuales tuviesen la posibilidad de ser padres, no podía, había otra complicación… Madara. Él siempre ha dicho que no le interesa ser padre, no le agradaba la idea y no pretende serlo jamás. Esas palabras lo entristecieron, ya que esperaba formar una familia con él en el extranjero. Aun así, decidió estar con él sacrificando su deseo.

Entrando a la puerta de la clínica, varias mujeres esperaban la llegada de él

—Doctor Senju, buenos días. —saludaron las pacientes desde la sala de espera, Hashirama se inclinó para saludarlas.

—Hashirama… Buenos días. —se acercó una pelirroja sonriente.

—Mito… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, supongo. —le entregó una carpeta. —Esta semana tenemos varios pacientes. —Hashirama vio de reojo toda la labor que le tocaba hacer.

— ¡Comencemos!

.

.

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

Entrando a su sitio de trabajo en el departamento judicial, donde los acusados no tienen la posibilidad de pagar un abogado privado, el gobierno le cederá uno gratis. Vio algunos papeles y carpetas en su escritorio; dio un suspiró y comenzó a revisar.

—A ver… ¿Qué cliente me tocó esta vez? —leyó el historial y dio un quejido a ver el asunto de su cliente. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizar su enojo, cerrando la carpeta y yendo hasta la celda. —Lo que tengo que hacer para ganarme la vida. —vio a su cliente temporal sentado en el suelo en una celda de la comisaria.

— ¿Usted es mi abogado? —preguntó el acusado al ver a Madara del otro lado de la reja. Se levantó y se acercó hasta él.

—Según tengo entendido. —trató de no darle una mirada fulminante. —La información que tengo de su caso; usted golpeó a un hombre porque…

— ¡Porque es un enfermo gay! ¡Se lo merecía!

— ¿En serio? —apretó fuertemente la carpeta que llevaba en la mano. —Usted sabe que es penado las agresiones por discriminación, ya sea por religión, sexo, ciudadanía, discapacidad, u _orientación sexual_, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno… —cerró los ojos. El solo la idea que lo encierre por varios años por ese motivo le aterraba. —Pero usted es mi abogado, ¡debe sacarme de aquí!

—Hablaré con el fiscal para saber si hay trato con la otra parte. —dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes darle una información. — ¿Sabías que se está muriendo por la paliza que les dieron?

— ¿En serio? Uno menos. —al escuchar eso, Madara apretó sus dientes y las manos, trató de controlarse y respiró varias veces.

—Si ese chico muere, nadie los ayudará.

.

.

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

En una oficina cerca de la ciudad, un hombre de prestigioso atuendo, revisaba constantemente algunos documentos entregados hace días. El joven Uchiha se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio, esperando con ansiedad la respuesta de esa persona. Comenzaba a sudar y el traje que tenía puesto aumentaba más la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sus manos jugueteaba constantemente entre sí en respecta a su reacción, cosa que el hombre mayor notó.

—Fuiste uno de los mejores en tu promoción. —leyó todo los documentos traídos de joven Izuna. Lo leía con mucho interés.

—Muchas gracias.

—Pero, no tienes mucha experiencia.

—Sí, bueno. Espero que con los conocimientos adquiridos, pueda estar capacitado para el puesto.

—Usted es recomendado por un buen amigo y puedo aceptar que él tenga un buen ojo para elegir trabajadores; sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que te daremos el puesto de inmediato. —colocó los documentos en su escritorio. —Además, por su falta de experiencia laboral, empezaras un poco abajo. —se levantó de su asiento. —Tenemos ingenieros con mucha experiencia y son ya residente. En tu caso, serás el ingeniero asistente de uno de ellos, y así podrás obtener experiencia. —comenzó a caminar hasta el Uchiha, apoyando su mano en su hombro. —Te presentaré algunos…

Dirigiéndose a las afuera del edificio, donde muchos obreros e ingenieros trabajaban arduamente. El jefe al pasar, los trabajadores inclinaba la cabeza en señal de saludo y respeto. Un hombre hablaba con otros constructores, señalando cierta parte de la construcción con muchos planos en una mesa de Madera.

—Yahiko. —llamó el dueño de la empresa. Este volteó a su llamado.

—Jefe… —un hombre de cabello color anaranjado, y unos ojos plateados se acercó hasta su cabecilla, inclinándose para saludar.

—Te presento a Uchiha Izuna. Él será tu ingeniero asistente. —este se inclinó para saludar.

—Mucho gusto.

—Soy Sada Yahiko. Soy el ingeniero residente de esta obra.

.

.

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

En el cafetín de la clínica, dos colegas descansaban de un largo labor; no hubo un momento de descanso en toda la mañana. Habían pedido dos café fuerte para terminar de despertar.

—No quería que aún terminara las vacaciones. —dijo la pelirroja revolviendo el café con la cuchara, esperando que la azúcar se disolviera.

—Oh vamos, tú amas tu profesión, ¿por qué esa queja?

—No disfruté del todo el descanso. —dio un sorbo. Miró a Hashirama y sonrió de medio lado, acordándose de la información. — ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue con el hermano de Madara?

—Creo que bien. —una gota en la sien se formó, recordando el primer escenario del hermano de su pareja. —Al principio tenía una línea separadora imaginaria hacia mí, por ciertas circunstancias que ocurrieron entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué clase de circunstancia?

—Es que… —se sonrojó un poco. —Le quité la toalla y lo dejé desnudo.

—Oye, sabía que no eras santo, pero tampoco creí que eras un depravado, Hashirama.

— ¡No me digas eso! ¡No tú! —apuntó con aún con más vergüenza.

—Con más razón trazó esa línea.

—Es que pensé que era Madara. Se parecen mucho de espalda. —tomó un sorbo de su café desviando su mirada, tratando de no pensar de esa vergüenza que pasó con su _cuñado_. —Por cierto, ¿por qué no disfrutaste tus vacaciones? —preguntó algo curioso y a loa vez preocupado. Mito solo suspiró. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

En ese momento la alarma en su bolsillo sonó anunciando que el descanso acabó y que nuevos pacientes los esperaba.

—Luego te cuento.

.

.

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

—Ya llegué, Madara. —Se quitó los zapatos y se colocó unas pantuflas. Al no recibir una respuesta, siguió buscando a su hermano por todo el apartamento. —Oh, no ha llegado.

Se quitó el saco dejándolo en el sofá. Fue hasta la cocina subiéndose las mangas de la camisa y colocándose un delantal. Sacó algunas ollas y se dirigió hacia la nevera sacando algunas verduras, y finalmente hacía la gabetera para buscar otros ingredientes.

Los hermanos habían quedado que se turnaban para hacer el desayuno y la cena cada día, ya que en el almuerzo lo hacían afuera.

Mientras que Izuna lavaba las verduras, comenzó a recordar todo lo que vivió en la empresa, el buen trato, y un gran colega que lo ayudaba a prepararse más. Luego, un vago recuerdo llegó a su mente, de unos días antes de venir a Tokio.

.

.

_Izuna al colgar el teléfono después de haber hablado con un colega se dirigió hacia la única persona que se encontraba en la casa… Mikoto. Sabía que no era su verdadera madre, sin embargo lo crió desde que era un bebé luego que accidentalmente sus padres murieron en la carretera. _

—_Mamá, ya encontré un trabajo_

— _¿En serio? ¿En dónde?_

—_En Tokio._

— _¿T-Tan lejos? ¿Y cómo te mantendrás si aún no tienes cómo sustentarte? La capital es muy activa y muy difícil, Izuna._

—_Es que… —pausó por un momento. Pretendía mentirle pero le costaba mucho hacerle eso ya que ella siempre se portaba tan bien con él, y lo había tratado como a un hijo. —Me quedaré en la casa de alguien._

— _¿Conoces a alguien allá?_

_._

_._

—Ya llegué, Izuna. —el menor salió de sus recuerdos y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—Bienvenido.

— ¿Estás preparando la cena?

—Sí, bueno, esta noche me tocaba hacerla, ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón. Mañana me toca a mí.

Madara preparó la mesa, colocando los platos y llevando parte de la comida ya lista.

—_Itadakimasu…_

Empezaron a comer. Madara tenía una mirada tranquila y acogedora; normalmente a la hora de cenar siempre lo hacía solo, a veces estaba en compañía de Hashirama, pero mayormente lo pasaba con sus hermanos menores, así que ya se había acostumbrado a comer solo por las noches; ahora, está disfrutando cada momento en compañía de su hermano menor que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía, aunque le gustaría que lo llamara "hermano" como en el pasado. Por otro lado, Izuna al verlo comer junto a él era algo que añoraba desde hace años, como lo hacían anteriormente. Sonrió al recordar varios momentos, aunque era muy pequeño para recordar con exactitud, aun así en su memoria guardó varias escenas donde su hermano mayor le daba de comer en la boca una vez que tuvo una fractura en su muñeca y no podía tomar los palillos.

Nuevamente volvió a perderse en uno de sus recuerdos antes de venir a Tokio. Quería saber más de él y porqué se fue de Okasa.

.

.

— _¿Él? ¿Pudiste localizarlo? ¿Cómo está?_

—_Supongo que bien. Dijo que es abogado. No hablamos mucho, no tenía suficiente dinero para instalarme hablar con él._

—_Qué bueno que esté bien. —dio un suspiro. —Izuna… —nombró para llamar la atención de su "hijo" —Cuando le cuentes a tu padre… Por favor, no le digas que hablaste con Madara y mucho menos que te alojarás con él._

_ El menor desvió su mirada, nunca supo por qué su "padre" no le gustaba hablar sobre Madara._

—_Nunca entendí lo que ocurrió. —Mikoto se sentía mal en esa situación; como le hubiese gustado decirle todo, pero Fugaku prohibió que se hablara de ello en la casa._

—_Sé que tienes derecho a saberlo, pero no soy la indicada para contártelo._

_._

_._

— ¿Izuna?

— ¿Qué?

—Te pregunté algo, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo distraído. —comentó el mayor de los hermanos al ver que su hermano se había

—No, solo pensaba. ¿Qué me preguntaste?

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

—Empecé como asistente de otro ingeniero.

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? Eres un ingeniero igual que los demás.

—Mi jefe me digo que es porque no tengo experiencia laboral, y por lo tanto así podré adaptarme y tener experiencia.

—Me parece algo tonto. No te mataste estudiando para ser el mayordomo de otro de tu mismo nivel.

—Asistente.

—Es lo mismo. —Izuna rió. Le parecía divertido y en cierta forma agradable que su hermano lo defendiera. Le recordaba mucho el pasado.

—Está bien, Madara. —con una sonrisa en su rostro, trató de cambiar el tema. — ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Mal. —el mayor bufó con molestia, recordando al sujeto que está obligado a defender. —Ser abogado implica guardar todas tus ideologías sobre el mundo, solo para tratar de salvar a las personas más estúpidas que acabará con el planeta.

—Que exagerado. —rió. — ¿Es un contaminante ambiental o qué?

—Más o menos. No hay mucha diferencia.

—Yo creo que no podría ser abogado. Mi forma de pensar es algo testaruda y querer guardármela solo porque no me lo permite mi profesión, sería algo irritante. —rió.

—Se aprende, aunque al principio es difícil. —Izuna volvió a reírse. Ciertamente le costaba pensar que su hermano pudiese aguantar tantas personas que no tiene su misma ideología. —Pronto dejaré de trabajar con el gobierno y tendré mi propio bufete de abogado.

—Claro que sí. —tomó su mano en señal de apoyo. Madara devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Me alegro que estés conmigo, Izuna... —los dos se miraron y hubo un silencio. Ciertamente, y a pesar de que en el pasado eran muy unido, aún les costaba adaptarse en uno al otro, los dos han cambiado, y por varios años —Este fin de semana deberíamos salir juntos, y así te muestro la ciudad.

—No lo sé, Madara. Posiblemente tenga mucho trabajo —suspiró del cansancio. Se acordó que el día de hoy tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y no se podía imaginar lo que le tocaba esta semana.

—Oh vamos, solo será un rato. —en eso se escucha la puerta al ser tocada varias veces. Izuna mira varias veces y se levanta.

— ¡Un momento! —cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a dos hombres bien vestidos. El más alto lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estuviese analizando.

—Hm... —fue el único sonido que salió de su boca. El menor de los Uchiha frunció el ceño. No le agradaba para nada que lo mirara de esa forma, como si fuese un bicho raro que apareció de la nada en el apartamento.

—Oh… _"Así que el puto de Madara ya anda engañando al otro puto de Hashirama con este puto…" _—rió el más bajo de los dos, con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó Izuna con desconfianza.

El moreno levantó una ceja y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, como si lo estudiara

"_Es más enano que ese Senju… Aunque se parece mucho a Madara…"_

— ¿Está Madara?

El nombrado se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, verificando si eran las personas que pensaba que era cuando escuchó sus voces. Frunció el ceño cuando se pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

"_Ustedes…"_

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Quién será ese par que llegaron? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo (Espero que no me tome mucho para escribir)

¡Apareció Pain! Sip, él tendrá una situación importante en la trama :) (Lo hago en honor a mi fanfic borrado "Gramos de alegría" TwT)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos :)

**Edades de los personajes:**

Madara (30), Hashirama (30), Izuna (25), Tobirama (27), Mito (30), Itama (14), Kawarama (16), Yahiko (28)


End file.
